lost_saga_datafandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
'''Classes & Abilities''' Classes are based on the movement techniques, also known as abilities, of a hero. There are 3 main hero classes. The Guardian Class, the Supporter Class and the Assault Class. Under these main classes are subclasses / specialisations. Some heroes own abilities of multiple classes and are so called "Hybrids". '''The''' '''Guardian Class''' The Guardian Class is an expert on defensive abilities. They have special traits for defending and are trained to counter enemy attacks. '''Hybrid classes of the Guardian Class:''' '''The''' '''Assault Class''' The Assault Class is an expert on offensive capabilities. They are great fighters for charging in at the front lines. '''The Heavy Assault Class''' The Heavy Assault Class focusses on draining their opponents health bar as fast as possible with the least amount of hits. They mostly own slow and powerful moves. '''The Battle Assault Class''' The Battle Assault Class bases their battle style on dodging enemy attacks and use quick, small hits to drain their opponents health bar. They are hard to catch and mostly own a longer combo potential with a low attack damage output. '''Hybrid classes of the Assault Class:''' '''The Support Class''' The Support Class has its focus on team support and/or combo extension. '''The Spellcaster Class''' Spellcasters are specialised in casting spells and performing magic. '''The Shooter Class''' The Shooter Class specializes in long range attacks, wich can be used to support team mates. '''Hybrid classes of the Support Class:''' '''The Hybrid Class''' The Hybrid Class is a mix class of multiple classes and whields abilities of both classes. '''2-Class Hybrids''' '''The Warrior Class''' The Warrior Class is a mix of the '''Assault Class''' and the '''Guardian Class''' and owns both offense as defense abilities. '''The Heavy Warrior Class''' The Heavy Warrior Class is a mix of the '''Heavy''' '''Class '''and''' '''the''' Guardian''' '''Class. '''This Warrior Class own strong and powerfull attacks, aswell as defensive abilities. '''The Battle Warrior Class''' The Battle Warrior Class is a mix of the '''Battle Class''' and the '''Guardian Class'''. This Warrior Class is a quick, mobile and hard to catch. Once caught they have defensive abilities to turn the tie. '''The Assaultmage Class''' The Assaultmage Class is a mix of the '''Spellcaster Class''' and the '''Assault Class. '''Besides their use off spells, they also own some Assault abilities. '''The Battlemage / Magic knight Class''' This class is a mix of the '''Spellcaster Class''' and the '''Battle Class''' and owns abilities of both these classes. When a hero is of the magic type, the hero will become of the Battlemage Class. When a hero is of the melee type, the hero will become of the Magic knight class. Both classes are strong at using spells, aswell as uBattle Assault abilities. '''The Gunslinger Class''' The Gunslinger Class is a mix of the '''Shooter Class''' and the '''Assault Class'''. '''The Soldier Class''' The Soldier Class is a mix of the '''Shooter Class''' and the '''Battle Class'''. They have a medium-to-long range and possess some Battle Class abilities '''The Marksmen Class ''' The Marksmen Class is a mix of the '''Shooter Class''' and the '''Guardian Class'''. They have a medium-to-long range and own some Guardian abilities. '''The Battle Support Class''' The Battle Support Class is a mix of the '''Battle Class''' and the '''Support Class''' and owns abilities of both these classes. '''3-Class Hybrids''' '''The Support Warrior Class''' The Support Warrior Class is a mix class of the '''Assault''' '''Class, '''the''' Guardian''' '''Class''' and the '''Support Class. ''' Heroes of the Support Warrior Class: '''The Heavy Support Warrior Class''' The Heavy Support Warrior Class is a mix class of the '''Heavy''' '''Assault''' '''Class, '''the''' Guardian''' '''Class''' and the '''Support Class. ''' Heroes of the Heavy Support Warrior Class: '''The Heavy Battle Warrior Class''' The Heavy Battle Warrior Class is a mix class of the '''Heavy Class''', '''Battle Class''' and the '''Guardian Class'''. The Hero Table